The Return of Kukki
by Rayne-kun
Summary: SEQUEL TO ARBOR DAY Kukki's back! And it seems she's signed Ren, Horo and a bunch of the other SK guys up for a summer camp. Yaoi Renhoro Hororen funness! Rated for language and yaoi. discontinued, sorry
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:

Rayne-kun: HI ALL! I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!

**NOTE: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ARBOR DAY**

Kukki has been bugging me to make a sequel for soooo long, so I'm finally gonna get started on it. She's on the phone with me right right now, listening to me as I speak the words i type. SOOOOOO...

Kukki: STOP BABBLING AND WRITE THE STORY!

Rayne-kun: but... i LIKE babbling...

hazel: she's right you know. you really should just get with it.

blaze: you are probably just boring the readers-

kukki: THIS IS NOT GETTING ON WITH THE STORY!

Rayne-kun: ok I will-

Kukki: next person who talks will die a slow and painful death. -glares at everyone-

all: ...

Chapter One

kukki: because the others are unable to speak, i have come to tell you that Rayne-kun WHO WILL NOT MAKE ANY COMMENTS AFTER I SAY THIS does not own Shaman King or any of its characters. And Kukki belongs to me. Cause she is me. yeah.

The REAL Chapter One

The blood poured out of Horo's side. Ren rushed over to him. "HORO! NO!"

"I'm..." Horo coughed out blood. "so sorry, Ren... I... love" and with that, he became limp and-

Rayne-kun: WAIT MINUTE! BLAZE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TRY TO WRITE MY STORY! THAT'S SO... DEPRESSING! I CAN'T STAND IT! AAAAAAA!

I apologize, everyone. Blaze got ahold of my computer and he decided to to try to write this depressing death fic. I HATE death fics... THEY'RE SO SAD! -bawls-

back to the ACTUAL fic

The REAL REAL Chapter One

Kukki yawned and stretched out. It was so early... She didn't want to get up... But she had been lying in bed for a couple hours, and she finally determined that she wasn't going to fall back asleep.

"KUKKI! IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" she heard her sister call from downstairs.

"OH SHUT UP! I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON!" she called back.

This time it was one of her brothers speaking. "APPARENTLY, YOUR NOT AN AFTERNOON PERSON EITHER! NOW GET DOWN AND HAVE SOME LATE LUNCH!"

Kukki grumbled as she got dressed in her usual attire. She walked down the hallways of her house (A/N -cough- MANSION -cough-) until she got to her swirling staircase which she slid down as she normally did.

"Kukki, stop that or you'll break your neck!" her mother called from a COMPLETELY different part of the house. Kukki had always wondered how the hell she would always know when Kukki was sliding down the railing. Was it some sort of weird sixth sense? If it was her father, she would just assume it was his guardian ghost, but due to the fact that her mother wasn't a shaman, that wasn't possible. She rolled her eyes and continued to slide down the seemingly never-ending bannister anyway.

"Or the main concern: you'll break the staircase!" one of her brothers laughed.

She finally reached the end of the railing and jumped off. She walked through a couple of hallways until she reached her ginormus combined kitchen and dining room.

Her large father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper (why he hadn't read it earlier is beyond me), but looked up and grunted to show he acknowledged her presence. 'Nice warm welcome dad... He's a nice guy, but he can be so-! GR!' she thought angrily.

Her mother was cleaning. BIG SURPRISE. She ALWAYS cleaned. Right now, she was attempting to wipe off a practically invisible spot of dirt off of one of the countertops. She could have just called for one the maids to it , but NO! She had to do it herself, because no one else could do it "right". Kukki sighed inwardly... Her mother... So weird...

Kukki's two older brothers, Aki and Haru were fighting over who would get the last piece of pizza. Haru had decided to heat up the last piece of pizza in the fridge for a snack and Aki had immediately claimed it as his own piece. They had apparently been squabbling for quite some time now.

Aki was 17, only two years older than Kukki. (A/N Ren and Horo are 15 also. Yes, I know that doesn't really made sense 'cause this takes place only recently after the shaman fights but SH! Don't tell!) He had blonde hair like Kukki and was one of taller ones in the family. Kukki thought he could be really annoying, but he was a really great big brother... The thing about him was he was only nice when other people weren't around.

Haru on the other hand was 19. He was a brunette unlike Kukki and Aki and was not lucky enough to be granted the tall genes family. (A/N haha. Nice way of saying he's short) Haru was generally a quiet guy, but when he did talk he was really funny. The thing that really bugged Kukki about Haru was that he never hugged her. After he would come home form college, he would just look at her and say 'Hi.' Well, Kukki wouldn't stand for that! She gave him a death grip hug every time he came home.

Her older sister Sakura, the oldest sibling at 20, was painting her nails at the table. She also had brown hair and was the shortest one in the family. Standing at a miniscule height of 5 ft 1 she was a perfectionist. And she was good at it. VERY good at it. The was great at anything she tried. She made Kukki real really depressed occasionally.

(A/N an i boring with the descriptions of Kukki's family? I probably am. raise your hand if you're bored out of her mind. Kukki: -raises hand- rayne-kun: BUT THIS IS YOUR STORY! you can't be BORED. Kukki: i can and i am)

"Hey Kukki!" Sakura called me over. "There's mail for you on the table."

"...oh?" Kukki went over and saw the letter addressed to her. It was from some place called The Camp With No Name. She tore it open. Inside it read:

**Dear Kukki Hanasuma,**

**We are reminding you that you have agreed to staff our camp facility at The Camp With No Name. The session starts on July 12th. Feel free to sign up anyone you think would enjoy the wonderful experience at TCWNN. Just fill in their names under yours on the back of this sheet.**

**Love the staff of TCWNN**

After that was directions to the bus stop for the camp.

"Oh shit. Alright, who did it?"

Everyone looked at her. "Who did what?" asked Sakura.

Kukki glared at everyone. "Who signed me up for this? This 'camp counselor' thing. I did this last year. I don't wanna do it again. So who did it?"

"Oh, that was me. I wanted you to do something productive over the summer-" her mom started.

"-Instead of just lazing around the house like a slug." Aki interrupted laughing.

Her mother threw a wet sponge at Aki, "Shush. And I thought you could invite those two shamans you were telling us about."

Kukki stood there for at least a minute, completely expressionless. Then she shouted out, "EGADS!"

"Where do you get these words?" Sakura questioned.

"What planet are you even from?" Haru asked.

Kukki ignored them. She kept talking, more to herself than anyone else. "Yeah, I could put them in my cabin... OH! And I could bring some of those people they talked about on the phone! OH! That would be so COOL! OH MY GOSH! I'll sign them up now!" She filled out some of the names she remembered from her conversations on the phone with Ren and Horohoro. Unfortunatly, she filled up her group with a bunch of them and couldn't add any more.

"OH! I should tell them, shouldn't i? HAH!" she turned to her siblings. "One of you must drive me to Ren and Horo's house! Obviously, Aki can't drive me since he has no license, so one of you! DRIVE MEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura and Haru looked at each other. "Sorry Sakura, I have a date. Your stuck with her." Haru said.

"Oh, come on! I drove her last time!" Sakura complained.

"Well, too bad for you!"

"Gr..." she put her nail polish away. "Alright, Kukki. You have until my nails dry to pack a bag for this camp of yours."

"OK!" She sped up the stairs as the lighting she controlled. When she got to her room she shouted out, "KYAAAAANDI-CHAN! Wake up! We're going on a trip!"

The silver blob blinked. "Trip?"

"Yup! Help me pack!" she grabbed a bag from out of the dark, deep depths of her closet of certain doom. None of her family dared enter this closet. It was a terrifying place.

She shoved a lot of clothes in it and other necessities and ran back downstairs with a Kyandi-chan on her shoulder.

"Alright! Done!" Her family stared at her. "...What?"

"That was... fast," Haru commented.

After Sakura's nails had dried, they left.

"Reeeeeeeen... It's hot," Horo complained. It was indeed, hot. The sweltering sun boiled them as they lay next to each other on the ground outside. They were still living at Yoh's place (now in the same room of course ;D) but Anna had kicked them out for the time being because she was "redecorating".

"And what do you want me to do about it, Ainu-baka?" Ever since they had become a couple, Ren had insulted him less, but right now the heat was making him very irritable and he wasn't really thinking.

"Ren," Horo pouted, "please don't insult my tribe..."

"...Sorry."

That sat there for a while longer, not really knowing what to do. When they moved, it just made them hotter, so they tried to keep still.

Horo moved closer to Ren so his head rested on his boyfriends chest. He sighed peacefully.

Horohoro had been very happy over the past few months. He was finally a couple with Ren. After all that time of being in love with the boy and thinking that his feelings would never be returned, being with him like this was like heaven. Their friends had mostly accepted them as a couple. Yoh had said, "You love who you love. I don't care that your both guys. Congratulations." and he laughed his trademark laugh. Everyone else was about as accepting as Yoh. All the guys said it was cool with them. Pirika had had the same reaction as Jun. She had apparently known all along that her brother was in love with the Chinese shaman. Anna just looked emotionless and said, "Don't mess up my bed sheets." At that, they had both blushed. They hadn't gone all the way yet, since both of them thought it was too early in the relationship to do so, so Anna had need not worry.

Horo lay there, trying to ignore the heat that seemed to be closing in on him, almost suffocating him. He concentrated instead on Ren's heartbeat. The soothing beats soon lulled him to sleep.

Ren looked down at Horo to find him asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him as well.

Kukki stared out the window. "Oneechaaaaaaan, when are we gonna be there?" she whined. Her sister rolled her eyes. "Soon. Now shut up."

They continued to drive. Kukki still stared out the window, but she wasn't looking at the scenery. There was nothing to look at. It was just a lot of open fields (A/N i have no clue what the scenery of Japan actually looks like. -.-') .

Kukki heard a loud siren. She looked behind them to find a police car attempting to pull them over. (A/N i also don't know what cops are like in Japan. lets just assume that there the same as they are in the US) "Oneechan, the cops are behind us."

"Kuso," Sakura swore and pulled over to the left side of the road (A/N HA! Something I actually DO know about Japan. cars drive on the other side of the road! HA! take THAT!)

The cop got out of his car and walked over to her. "Are you awa- Eh? How old are you, little girl? Should you really be driving at that age?"

"I'm 20," she glared at the man.

"What?"

"I'm 20. I AM 20. Not a little girl. 20. Got that?"

"Alright then, lets see your license and/or ID."

She complied, handing over her driver's license, all the while glaring daggers at the man.

He looked at it, expecting to see some cheap imitation of a license. "...YOU'RE 20!"

"That's what I've been TELLING you!"

"...I am so sorry. Um, ok, I'll be on my way then..." he walked back to his car and sat there, not moving.

Sakura drove on, muttering about inconsiderate, obnoxious, rude police officers.

Meanwhile the stunned police officer realized that he had never given that 20-year old girl her ticket.

A car pulled up to the Asakura household. The rumble of the engine had woke Ren and Horo up from their peaceful slumber.

Kukki hopped out of the car. She saw the two boys now sitting up on the ground and rushed over in order to glomp them both at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" she yelled into their ears while squeezing the life out of them.

"Ku...kki?" Horo gasped out.

"Let...Go...Can't...Breathe..." Ren said, his face turning red from lack of air.

"Uh, what? Oh! Right!" she laughed while letting go. "Sorry about that!"

They both breathed in deeply, attempting to refill their lungs with air.

"So," Ren said after he had regained his composure, "Why the hell are you here?"

"What? Am I not supposed to be here? Is it a crime to visit the two shamans I got together? Will something bad happen to me because I visited you? Is there something wrong with seeing your friends? Aren't you even happy to see me? After I came all this way just to visit you two, you'd think you'd be a little more nice to me! I didn't have to visit you, but I did! Why do you insist on being rude? I think-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes bulging, "Ooooo... shiny..." she said, walking over to an object.

There was a shard of glass lying on the ground. Why it was there, Horo and Ren had no idea, but Kukki had spotted its shine in the sunlight. She picked up the small shard, playing with it. It cut into her finger, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Kukki?" Horo said nervously.

"Hm?" she replied, still staring at the objects shine.

"You're bleeding." Ren said bluntly.

"Oh..." Kukki said, not really listening to them. But then, something terrible happened. The sun went behind a cloud, and the object stopped shinning.

Kukki broke out of her trancelike state. "KYAAA! I'M BLEEDING!" then she turned to Ren and Horo again, (without doing anything about the blood) and said, "Right, so the reason I come here was-"

Chocolove, for no apparent reason, walked out of Yoh's house. He gasped. "You know, there's so much blood there, you could start a blood bank! Hahahahaha!" He laughed stupidly at his own "joke". Then he stopped laughing and stared at the amount blood now flowing down Kukki's arm. Still staring at the blood, he laughed nervously and promptly fainted.

Everyone stared at him blankly, then returned to their conversation.

"So, right. The reason I came here was to tell you all some great news! You're all gonna come with me to The Camp With No Name! Won't that be fun?"

They stared at her blankly. "...What?"

She glared at them. "I SAID I signed you and some of your friends up for a camp that I'm one of the councilors for and your all gonna be my campers and we leave tomorrow on this really long bus ride and we're gonna sing fun camp songs and it'll be FUN! And you're all going... RIGHT?" she gave them a piercing death glare.

Horo sweatdroped and and backed down. "Yeah...ok..."

Ren, however, wanted to know more information. "What? You singed us up for a camp? Who else dd you sign up?"

Kukki counted on her fingers. "You know... All the people we talked about on the phone... Lets see... Yoh and Anna... Ryu, Chocolove... um... that that short kid, Manta! You know, all the councilors this year should be rally cool. Some of the good councilors are gong back this year. Like this one kid I met, he's really cool! We're friends! Or not... I'm not really sure... We start talking and its fine, but then he'll get pissed off at me and threaten to burn me more than the depths of Hell ever could, but he hasn't...yet. We have so much fun picking on our campers!"

Ren twitched. "Burn? Who is this councilor?"

"His name is Hao! We met last year and- Hey, what's wrong with you two? You look...dead. You're both so... creepish-looking... all white and stuff... What's up?"

Horo gaped at her. "Let me get this straight. You signed up Me, Horo and a bunch of our friends up for this camp thing which you and Hao are counciling, and it starts tomorrow."

Kukki nodded. "Yup!"

Ren glared at her. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

TBC

Rayne-kun: Yay! I continued it! How do you all like it? Better or worse than Arbor day? I'm not sure how much Renhoro fluff I'll be able to put in this story, but I'll do my best. Oh, and this story will be nothing like Camp Happy Pants (if you haven't read that, do so, tiz hilarious) they just both happened to have the SK characters and a camp in them, so don't flame me for copying, 'cause i'm not. XP

hazel: rayne-kun's just gonna close this up now, 'cause she doens't feel like writing more.

blaze: she could have just said that for herself, you know.

hazel: of course not, she's an incompetent fool!

Rayne-kun: HEY! I'm RIGHT HERE you know! Right, well anyways, review and I'll be a happy person. If you haven't reviewed the last chapter of Arbor Day, please do so. Reviews make me so happy:3

Review onegai!

Ja!


	2. Chapter Two

KouriiDisclaimer:

Rayne-kun: KONNICHI WA MINNA-SAN! I got lots of reviews... yay! so yeah, in Arbor Day, i did the replies to reviewers at the top, but i'm gonna do them at the bottom now for NO PARTICULAR REASON. if you actually care about what i have to say to your review, look to the end. :D

Kukki: what did i say about talking? -laughs evilly-

Rayne-kun, Blaze, and hazel: ... -silence-

Cricket: -chirp-

Kukki: -stomps on cricket- right. so Rayne-kun doesn't own shaman king or its characters. she own .5 of me however. O.O thats kinda weird... rayne-kun owns me? O.O

Rayne-kun: ...

Kukki: -glares at Rayne-kun-

Rayne-kun: ...?

Kukki: fine. you may say one thing.

Rayne-kun:3 arigato! Well, I'm glad you all like this story... oh, and Kukki, I believe you wanted to say something to your fans..?

Kukki: OH! YES! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL! Now onto the story -glare-

Chapter Two

Kukki glared at him. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just did it. Don't you people do anything on the spur of the moment? And whats wrong with Hao being there? Do you guys know him?"

"Why the hell would Hao be a summer camp councilor anyway..?" Horohoro muttered.

"Got me..." Ren muttered back.

Kukki continued babbling, seemingly not noticing Ren and Horo's mutterings. "Yeah, Hao's really awesome. I visit him sometimes and he keeps talking about the destruction of all humans and stuff like that, isn't he funny? I've given him some great ideas, if I do say so myself!" she said proudly.

Ren and Horo glanced at each other nervously.

She smiled widely. "So, I should tell everyone that they're coming with us, shouldn't I? Ha!" and with that she walked through the door, (stepping over the body of the passed out Chocolove) and into Yoh's house.

She walked through a few doors until she found what looked like the kitchen. There were two people sitting down at the table. One of them seemed to be dozing, lying back in his chair, while the other was incredibly short and reading a rather large encyclopedia /dictionary/ thing.

She leaped into into the room screaming out, "Bonjour!"

The dozing one sat up and looked expectantly at the short one who then said, "It means Hello in French."

Dozing Boy looked at her and said, "So hi. Who are you exactly? I don't think we've met..."

"I am, " she said darkly, "Kukki."

Short Kid looked at her oddly. "You're a small, usually flat and crisp cake made from sweetened dough?"

Dozing Boy laughed. "I think that's her name, Manta."

Kukki brightened. "You're Manta? OH YEAH! They said you were short! And you!" she looked at Dozing Boy. "You look lazy! You're Yoh, aren't you?"

"Who's 'they'?" asked Manta.

Suddenly Kukki's eyes bulged. She pointed abruptly at Yoh and shouted, "HAO CLONE! You. Hao. I. wait. what. well. how?" she stuttered

Yoh looked at her. "Hao? You mean Onii-chan?"

"You. Onii-chan? Eh? Clone, well, not clone, i guess. Onii-chan... Well. That explains that."

Suddenly an expressionless blonde walked in. "Alright. Who are you and what are you doing in my house when I am busy redecorating?"

Kukki grinned. "HI ANNA!"

(A/N Its kind of disturbing... she knows everyone's names!

kukki: we'll get to that in a minute! shut up!)

Ren and Horo walked in. "Kukki!" Horo said.

"There you are!" Ren panted. "We've been looking for you!"

"Oh my!" came an annoying voice from the doorway. "Ren's lost his cookie!"

Everyone in the room groaned and went stiff and white. Suddenly laughter came from another doorway. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny! Ren... lost his... cookie... HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Chocolove and Pirica entered from their separate doorways. Chocolove's eyes went sparkly and he said, "She likes me! She really likes me! Look at my crowd of fans!"

Kukki stared at him. "Didn't you die?"

"Well, I-"

Ryu then entered. "What's going on in here? Why is everyone in here?" he looked at Kukki. "And who's she?" Hearts appeared in his eyes. "She's... beautiful... " He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Would you... like to be my happy place?"

Kukki started laughing insanely.

Someone coughed softly in the corner of the room. Heads turned to find a green-haired girl in plaid standing there.

Kukki stopped laughing and asked, "Who's the girl?

The room practically exploded with laughter leaving a confused Kukki and a blushing girl in plaid.

Kukki blinked. "What? Who is she? Some kind of crazy, psychotic cow from the future that can magically take the form of a human?"

"...Lyserg..." a small voice was heard from the girl. "I'm Lyserg. And," the person's voice rose, " I am NOT a girl!"

Kukki walked over to Lyserg and put her hands on his chest Lyserg's eyes bugged out of his head. "EH! What are you- ..Er..."

Felling the flatness, Kukki took her hands off. "Huh. You're right. You are a guy."

An anger mark appeared on Lyserg's forehead. "You thought I didn't know for sure!"

Ryu's hand flung up in the air. "See? I'm not the only one who mistook this adorable boy for a girl..."

Lyserg twitched. "What did you call me?"

A loud booming voice rose above all others. "Alright you. I'll give you 5 seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing in my house while I'm redecorating."

"Ok here I go: HimynameisKukkiI'mafriendofRenandHoroandI'mactuallytheonewhogotthemtogetherandwithoutmetheywouldstillhateeachoherandI'mreallylsurpriedtheydidn'ttellyouaboutmebutwhateverI'lldealwiththemlaterbutanywaysisignedsomeofyoupeopleupforacampcalledTheCampWithNoNameorTCWNNforshort,andthebusisgoingtobeheretomorrowtopickyouallupsoIthoguhtIshouldcomeoverandgiveyouallachancetopack." (A/N TRANSLATION: Hi my name is Kukki I'm a friend of Ren and Horo and I'm actually the one who got them together and without me they would still hate each other and I'm really surprised they didn't tell you about me but whatever I'll deal with them later but anyways i signed some of you people up for a camp called The Camp With No Name or TCWNN for short, and the bus is going to be here tomorrow to pick you all up so I thought I should come over and give you all a chance to pack.)

Anna,being the only one in the room who understood a word of what Kukki had just said, screamed, "WHAT?" and marched over to Kukki, her left raised in the air.

The residents of the house cringed. Oh no. It was coming. Anna's Legendary Left-handed Slap!

The hand rushed at Kukki, preparing to strike when it was suddenly caught in midair by Kukki's own hand.

A loud gasp rang throughout the Asakura household. Murmurs of "Woah..." and "She did NOT just do that..." and "Oh my god..." were heard in the small room.

Yoh whistled. "Nice job! No one's _ever_ caught Anna's Legendary Left-handed Slap before..."

Kukki stared blankly. "Legendary? Why is it legendary?"

The entire room full of people stared back. "Er..." Yoh stammered. " I don't really know... It just.. sorta... is." he finished lamely.

"Well that's stupid,' Kukki scoffed.

"A hundred laps around the house later for you, Yoh."

A groan was heard from the boy. "Aw, c'mon Anna," but he was silenced by her glare.

"Erm," Horohoro's younger sister asked, "Am I the only one who didn't understand what she said?"

Most confirmed Pirica's statement and asked Kukki to repeat herself.

Kukki glared at them icily. "I will not repeat myself. You should have been listening the first time."

Ren sighed. "Fine. I'll explain it. This is Kukki. We, me and Horo, met her at the Arbor Day festival a while back. She, without our knowledge mind you, signed up a few of you for a camp... I don't know what the hell she was thinking, so don't ask me... And the bus leaves tomorrow apparently."

Anna glared fiercely. "Who did she sign up?"

Horo decided to answer this one. "Me, Ren, Yoh, Ryu, Manta, Chocolove, and..." he gulped staring at the terrifying look on Anna's face. "Er... Ren? You wanna tell her the last person?"

"Heh heh.." he too was nervous under the gaze of Anna. He swallowed and said quickly, "And you Anna."

The explosion came. "WHAT! THIS RIDICULOUS, OBNOXIOUS, WEIRD LITTLE LUNATIC SIGNED _ME_ UP!"

Kukki, not phased by the screaming blonde, said cooly, "Yup. I thought that since I've been there before and I know that there are many cute blonde girls at this camp who just _love_ boys like Yoh, and that each and every one of them is absolutely-"

"Alright boys, lets get packing," interrupted a voice from the doorway. "Hurry up, or I'll make you all run laps."

They all rushed to do what they were told. Pirica and Lyserg, being the rest of the members in the kitchen, were left alone with Kukki.

"Why.. wasn't I invited?" asked the girl- i mean boy in plaid. (A/N but he looks so girly, ne? sometimes i forget... ;D)

Kukki blinked at him. "They never mentioned you so I didn't know your name."

Lyserg looked hurt. "They... never mentioned me?" and went to go sulk in a corner.

Pirica looked angry. "Oniichan didn't talk about me?"

Kukki laughed. "Oh no, he talked about you, just not by name. He called you thinks like... erm what was it? Oh yeah, my favorite: 'My annoying, crazy sister from hell whose goal in life is to torture me and make my life a misery'."

Pirica was about to respond when Yoh came running through the doorway. "Anna's timing me so I gotta make this fast" he panted, "How long is this camp thing gonna be?"

"A month!" Kukki replied happily.

"'Kay," he ran off, most likely back to Anna.

Pirica gave a high-pitched 'humph' and walked out, leaving Kukki and a sulking Lyserg alone.

"Sooo... pretty-boy... whats up?" Kukki said, trying to break the silence.

Lyserg glared up at her. "You're not talking to_ me_ are you?"

"No I'm talking to the ghost behind you."

Lyserg turned to look behind him only to find nothing. "...There's nothing there.

Kukki gave him an ominous look. "Thats what they want you to think..."

Lyserg rolled his eyes and continued to sulk.

Kukki glared at him. "You know, you really are a pretty boy. I bet everyone mistakes you for a girl!" and with that, she walked off, going off to explore the house, leaving Lyserg starring at her oddly.

.-.-.-the next morning-.-.-.-

(A/N if you're wondering, Kukki slept on the couch)

Kukki woke to Ren shaking her and Horo poking her. "Oi." Ren said. "OI!"

"Wha- What? What the fuckin' hell do you want?" she grabbed Ren by the collar of his neck and death glared at him. "I was sleeping."

'Note to self:' Ren thought. 'Kukki is NOT a morning person.'

Horo managed to stammer out, "Er, Kukki the bus is here and we thought-"

Kukki leaped into the air and screamed. "Finally! Now i can watch you go off on your _very long_ bus ride and I just get to teleport there! HA! Since I know where it is, I can teleport there in an INSTANT! See y'all when you get there!"

Ren and Horo blinked and were about to question her when... she disappeared.

(A/N BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM

Kukki: get on with it)

Horo blinked. "Ren? What just happened?"

"I don't know... Oh!" a realization hit him. "You remember, back at the festival when we were trying to escape from her and she popped up right in front of us? I didn't really think about it then, but... I guess she can teleport."

Horo grinned. "Thats when you first held my hand, right? You have no idea how happy that made me..." he locked Ren hand with his own. Ren moved closer to kiss him when they were oh so rudely interrupted by a thwack to both of their heads.

"C'mon we're leaving. Yoh's already on the bus, and the bus might drive off without us so we need to go NOW."

"Hai.." they both mumbled and grabbed their bags, trailing behind Anna and the rest of the gang.

They exited the house to find a large bus that resembled an American school bus, but bigger. At the doorway stood a man in a purple uniform with yellow polka dots with a clipboard. The party blinked at the uniform, shook their heads and prepared to enter.

"Name." he said as Anna was about to go on. She glared at him, as if it were entirely his fault that she was going in the first place. "Kyoyama Anna." she stated. "

You're here, get on and put your stuff on the rack above you."

Ryu stepped up next gave his name and entered the bus. He was followed by Chocolove, then Horo. Manta stepped up next. "Oyamada Manta!" He was prepared to enter when he was held back. "You have no shamanic aura..." the man muttered.

"Huh?"

A sign popped out out nowhere with a kid with his hand above his head. There were words on it that said, "You must be at least this tall to ride this bus." Manta didn't quite reach the height limit. "Hey, but she signed me up! Kukki signed me up!"

"Sorry, you're not on the list. Please go back into your house."

"But- But-!"

"Neeext!" he said, pushing Manta out of the way.

Ren stepped up, gave his name and walked onto the bus.

It was crowded with kids. People ranging from 11-20 were packed onto the bus, all crammed together. There were a few empty looking seats in back where Ren immediately went to. Once he got to the back however, he saw a seat with Horo in it and he stopped and sat there.

"Ren, will you take the window? Staring at the stuff go by makes me sick..." Horo pleaded.

Ren agreed and took the open window and stared out of it. What he saw and heard was not what he expected.

"You are Diethel Lyserg, correct?"

The boy was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. "Er, yes?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!"

Lyserg blinked. "But... I'm not signed up for this... am I?"

"Yes, you are. This sheet says Diethel Lyserg on it and thats who you are. Now get on."

"But I don't have any bags or any-"

"JUST GET ON!"

With a panicked expression, Lyserg rushed up the stairs on the bus and took a seat near Ren and Horo. As Lyserg sat, he noticed there was someone next to him.

The girl was Chinese and had shoulder-length black hair. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"CURTAINS!" the girl screeched, pointed widely at Lyserg's face.

Lyserg jumped at least a foot in the air and tried to calm himself down. "What the HELL what THAT for?"

The girl laughed, then grew very stiff and gloomy. "May you hope to never find out..." she said with a mysterious tone.

Horo laughed at her. "You remind me of someone..."

"Is it the penguins form Venus? THEY'RE AFTER ME! DON'T LET THEM FIND ME!" the girl hid behind Lyserg. "Oh, I'm Kourii by the way," she said sticking her head out from behind him.

"You remind us of-" Ren started when the bus lurched into action (A/N the real Kukki is laughing at this phrase... -sweatdrop-), causing him to fall down so he was practically in Horo's lap.

Horo grinned at Ren's blush as he sat back up. "No need to be embarrassed..." he said and captured Ren's lips in passionate kiss, which was promptly interrupted.

"Ewwwwww..." came Kourii's disgusted voice.

They pulled apart and gave her fierce glares.

"What? Kissing's gross," she said, sounding like a 5-year old. "IT GIVES YOU COOTIES!"

Horo blinked. "So... you don't care that we're gay?"

Kourii waved her hand. "Of COURSE not. Just don't kiss in front of me... Bleach," she stuck her tongue out. " Oh, so who was it I reminded you off?"

"Her name is-" Ren began but suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence for out of no where came...

"KUKKI!"

The said girl was sprawled across poor Lyserg (A/N poor, poor Lyserg. not having very good luck is he?) who had very wide eyes indeed. She grinned and said, "Thaaaaat's me! Now... how did I get here...? I was going to teleport home from the gas station I went to when I bought these drinks and I somehow ended up here..."

Lyserg yelled, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Kukki gave him a death glare. "This is where I always sit! You just took my spot! How could you? Its not my fault that you somehow managed to get under me! Move over!"

Lyserg glared back. "What do you mean? I was here first, and I can't move with you on top of me!"

"And what are you even doing here? I didn't sign you up!"

"I don't know! The bus driver just told me to get on!"

"So what you always do what you're told?"

"Ku-Kukki?" came the small voice of Kourii. "KUKKI!" the said pastry turned and looked at

her. "WHAT DO YOU WAN- ...Kourii? Kourii is that you?"

"KUKKI!" the girl glomped Kukki, who was still on top of Lyserg.

"Everyone! This is my cousin, Kourii! I haven't seen her in AGES!"

"Yes..." Kourii said ominously," We haven't spoken since the cheese ate the pigeon."

"So," Horo asked, "Is Kukki actually more sane than someone? I didn't think it was possible..."

"Are you IMPLYING something" Kukki asked, her trademark death glare plastered on her face.

"ER! NO! Not at all!" Horo said quickly.

The bus stopped and allowed more people to enter. A dark figure came to the back in order to get a seat.

Everyone but the psychotic cousins gasped at what they saw.

"HI HAO!" Kukki greeted.

TBC

Rayne-kun: THERE! I finally got the next chapter up! Aren't you proud?

crickets-

Rayne-kun: -cough- so I'm taking a poll. I'm just curious, how many of you people like Lyserg? I've found that people either love him or hate him. I am among those who love him... but also find it vastly amusing to torture him. So just review and tell me if you like him or not. Not really the way I portray him, but the actual character.

Oh, and enter: hao. All you Hao fans, I hope you're happy. I put him in. Oh, and I have no idea why he'd want to be i an a camp. Don't ask. I have no answer.

.-.-.-.-

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

**SpiritsFlame/ **i'm writing, i'm writing... bakaneko...

**Kya-san/** It scared me also... BLAME BLAZE! HE STOLE MY COMPUTER! -cough- but yeah, here's an update-

**xL33TxMasterx/** yup! but i won't guarantee i'll do my hw ;P

**gift-of-the-elves/** I'm so happy i made you a hororen fan. tiz the best pairing EVER! XD

**Setsumi-chan/** ;D well, here's more.

**Kimbob/** KYAAAA! I'm continuing! ... you scared me... -happy face sweatdrop-

**Purple Chicken Master/** HA! I didn't follow your deadline ;P

**devilicious-jo/ **Hao will appear more in the next chapter:D

**Karenu-Kiyoto/ **I don't really mind you calling him 'Len' i'm just used to 'Ren' so yeah. Well, here's the next chapter:D

**cutie1789/** you know, i have no idea. -sweatdrop- just because its crucial to the nonexistent plot . kyaaaa here's the next chapter

**Ashuri-Kasandora-Tsuyoi/ ** look! i wrote more aren't you proud? -grin-

**DeathXStar/** -sweatdrop- A hao fan. i do love hao but... the one thing I really love about hao is... his PANTS. they kick so much ass... -sweatdrop- anywayz, hao will be there a lot in the next chapter:D

**Cocosama/ **...-sweatdrop-

** TT -) ((I don't know if that will come out right. If it doesn't, it's the person who used a lot of faces as their pen name))/ **OO OK! I UPDATED! DON'T KILL ME! -gets whacked by Blaze-

Blaze: she wouldn't actually kill you. she doesn't even know what state you live in.

Rayne-kun: ...i knew that... -sweatdrop-

**DrgnPrncss/ **I'm glad you think so:D

**Kyo Yume/** Here ya go! XD

**SaturnMax/ **kk. here's more! hao will be there a lot in the next chapter!

-.-.-.-.-

REVIEW... or I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ...-cough- Review an I'll give you a plushie? And please answer the above poll. arigato.

ja!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:

Rayne-kun: Ok. I am one pissed off Rayne-kun right now. I had so much of this chapter all typed up and done, and now, my computer says: "Unexpected end of file" any time I try to open the document. So now, I can't finish it, and I have to retype every single thing I wrote in there. GRRRR! **DAMMIT! ** Why ME? I have some of it written down in my notebook, but I still have to recopy it all down. **DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN! **

Ok, well now that that's done with, lets get on with the random disclaimer that probably less than half of you actually read.

Blaze: Probably only 5 people ever read this thing...

Hazel: I'd estimate... around 10 percent?

Rayne-kun: -glare- anywayz, I AM SO SORRY. I meant to have this chapter up a LONG time ago, but then I got bad grades on my report card. I mean REALLY bad grades. I mean MASSIVELY really bad grades. You cannot even begin to imagine how terribly nauseatingly, hideously, horribly-

Blaze: They get it.

Rayne-kun: AND IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT! Well, ok, yes it was, but its not like I'm STUPID or anything, i just.. never turned in... any assignments...

Kukki: I DON'T LIKE HIM! Mr. Frank (our science teacher) IS SO MEAN!

Rayne-kun: -sweatdrop- Right. So anywayz, I got grounded for a while, thus not allowed to go on the 'puter, and thus, I could not write. Sure, I could write it on paper, but i HATE having to copy everything on paper onto the computer. I did it with my Fire Emblem One-shot called Eyes, but it took SO. DAMN. LONG. So I only wrote out some of it. I stopped when things started getting a little fluffy between Ren and Horo. It would be REALLY awkward if someone found that and read it... not that it was lemon or anything. then it would be REALLY awkward. but no, I do not write lemon. So those of you that are staying with this story, hoping that I will one day make it lemon, you are sadly mistaken. I might imply some stuff later on, IMPLY. But nothing right now. Gomen ne.

Kourri: You must tell them the atrocities that were committed on me!

Rayne-kun: -sweatdrop- Oh yeah. Sorry about that. See, I apparently spelled Kourri's name wrong in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Its apparently ou and not uo. So, if you are reading this, I will have already corrected that, so that she will stop yelling at me. -sweatdrop-

Kukki: Anything else you'd like to add? CAUSE THIS IS GETTING WAY TOO LONG!

Rayne-kun: Why yes, yes there is. I AM SO TERRIFIED! In this chapter HAO comes in. OMG, what if I make him OOC? My reviewers (that'll be anyone reading this i hope ;D) will KILL ME!

Kukki: Or I will! I am a Hao fangirl, after all! But shhh, don't tell.

Rayne-kun: -rolls eyes- Oh yes, very comforting. But... what if I do him wrong? What if I make him soo OOC that everyone hates me and no one will ever review my fic again, or those that do will be flamers, and-

Hazel: It'll be fine.

Blaze: Yeah, so shut up.

Rayne-kun: NO! It won' be fine! And to top it all off, this chapter will be KukkixLyserg. That's right. **KukkixLyserg**. People will probably hate me for doing a character x an OC, but I DON'T CARE! I think the idea is hilarious! Blame the reviewer for giving me the idea in the first place! It was her idea! (The reviewer wasn't my best friend who had all the influence in the world on me, i swear ;P) This will be so much fun to write!

Kukki: I -twitch- guess you can -twitch- do whatever -twitch- you want... -twitch twitch- Why Lyserg! He's so... dreary!

Hazel: Shh! He'll hear you!

Kukki: YOU! I HATE YOU! You're so annoying and whinny and bossy and BLAH!

Hazel: -huff- -walks off stage-

Kukki: Getting WAY TOO LONG!

Rayne-kun: -smirk- Back to KukkixLyserg! Wait. Kukki? Did you just say Lyserg was dreamy! I KNEW you liked him!

Kukki: OO EWW! NO! **DREARY**!

Rayne-kun: -smirk-

Kukki: STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE! END DISCLAIMER! CHAPTER THREE... **COMMENCE!**

**Chapter Three**

**---**

**The purple chicken named M-chan rose from its slumber. It yawned and stretched out. It looked down at its cute little purple chicks and decided it should go and look for food for them.**

**---**

Two bodies were pushed to the floor immediately after Kukki greeted the said owner of the coolest pants in the universe. (A/N I will steal them one of these days... just you wait...)

"OW!" Lyserg shouted, landing in the aisle with Kourii right on top of him.

Kourii looked down at him. looked down at him. "As my cousin said before, it is not my fault you somehow managed to get under me." She got up and went to the seat next to them and stared out the window muttering something about flying cows and Kourri-fairies. Lyserg, however, looked back angrily at the pastry. "What the hell was that for, you crazy, psychotic-" He stopped, wondering why Kukki was looking starry eyed in the vicinity behind him.

A cryptic voice came from behind him. "Lyserg. Move. You're in my way."

A boy with long brown hair was walking down the aisle (A/N Kukki: Oh my, who's he getting married to? Me of cour-

Hoards of mad fangirls: NO! IT'S ME! IT'S M-

Kukki: **IT'S ME, NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!**

silence-

haha, I was just kidding. He's getting married to a cow. Hahaha. cow. Hahaha.

Rayne-kun: Wait. If he's walking down the aisle, doesn't that mean, he's the bride? Is he wearing a dress then?

HOMFG: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

glaring down at the girl haired boy on the floor.

"HAO! You killed my-" Lyserg began.

"Oh shut it. Everyone knows that I killed your pathetic excuse for shamans of parents..." Hao smirked.

"Haaaoooooo! Come and sit next to meeeeeee!" Kukki said in a singsong voice.

Hao rolled his eyes rolled his eyes. "Hi Kukki. Still alive are you?"

"You know me, I'm the cockroach that can't be killed." She grinned.

Hao kicked Lyserg, causing him to move somewhat out of the way, and sat down next to Kukki. He smirked back at Yoh. "Otouto. How's life been?"

"Well, 'Nii-chan Everything's been great! Anna's not training me as hard anymore and-" he stopped glancing nervously at the blonde next to him "- and I have oranges! Yeah. Oranges. These Shaman King duties are really annoying though. I thought being King would be a breeze, but its very tiresome. Other than that though, life's been going fine."

The was a flicker of wrath at the mention of Shaman King, but he let it slide.

Lyserg was still glaring daggers up at Hao, while Kourii was still muttering crazy, incoherent things.

**---**

**M-chan spread her wings and took off, leaving her purple chicks behind. She decided as she soared, that she would get them something special and not the normal lettuce she fed them everyday. She continued to fly over the countryside, looking for that something special.**

**---**

"You know," Lyserg began in an exasperated tone," I think Kami-sama must have something against me. First, my parents are murdered my a pyromaniac psychopath, then I join up with an insane guy with a creepy voice (A/N at least its creepy in the dub, haven;t seen the sub. Also, I hate Marco and the X-laws. With a passion. Just letting you know.) named Marco and his also crazy followers and the 'Almighty Jeanne-sama' until I found out that their ideas were all crap, and they were just arrogant bastards who had no clue what they were doing and how many people they were hurting in the process. Then I come to live with Yoh and the others because I have no where else to go., when I an glomped nearly to death by a hyperactive Ryu, and NOW, I've been forced to sit a bus without my luggage that instead has Hao- **ASAKURA HAO** on it. And to top it all of, I WAS PUSHED OFF THE DAMN SEAT!" and with that he rose and sat next to Kourii, still going on about his misfortunes.

Ren turned to Horo, attempting to shut out Lyserg's rantings. "Horo, would you mind if I killed him? He's being quite annoying and-"

Kukki turned in her seat sharply. "You will not touch him." She said with a death glare plastered on her face.

"Ok, ok, I was joking..."

After many conversations with Kukki on the telephone, Ren had come to learn that Kukki could make him scared speechless (pretty hard thing to do) quite a lot. He wouldn't see the piercing glare, but he could feel it. It was always whenever Ren did the slightest little thing to get Kukki mad. Once, Ren said, after the grocery store had run out of milk, "We should all just have a cow at home! I need my milk dammit, and-" She cut him off then, and started ranting about how unhappy the cows would be, then proceeded to say that she wanted a cow and she would know how to take care of it. She didn't seem to get the difference between a joke, a sarcastic comment, and a literal statement.

Hao, however, had different plans than Ren, "Maybe I should just kill him..." he muttered, "He's of no use to me anywayz... or maybe a should just burn him a little..."

This shut Lyserg up fast. He gave one last glare at Hao and then stared blankly at the seat in front of him, his eyes unfocused.

**Just then she saw it: the something special. A ramen bar stood beneath her; she could smell the scent of the miso ramen even from all the way up where she flew. She dove down, startling the customers of the ramen bar, and managed to fix her claws around a bowl of hot, steamy ramen.**

**---**

Ren flinched as he felt something touch his hair. He turned to find Horo staring fixedly at the spike on top of his head, patting it at different angles. Ren raised an eyebrow. "Horo? What are you doing?"

Horo glanced down at Ren's face before staring at his hair once again. "Ren, how does your hair stay up like that? Is it gel? Or... what? Its just... defying gravity. I've always thought it was weird but-"

Ren cut him off, "I dunno. It's just... like that. I really don't know know why."

"Weird..." Horo muttered, "It's not even hard like it has gel in it. It just feels like normal hair..."

Ren's eyes rolled. "Baka. I told you. It's not gel. Your hair sticks up weirdly too, you know."

"But I have a headband holding it up," Horohoro said matter-of-factly, "so its supposed to stick up."

Ren lifted his hand up to Horo's forehead and slowly took off his headband. He looked up at his boyfriend, loving the way his azure hair fell everywhere once the spikes' support was gone. Horohoro looked damn hot. (A/N Has anyone seen the episode where Horo let his hair down? GOD, I practically drooled. Oh right, Chloe, this is where you stop reading! -wink-)

"Why are you looking at me like-" He was interrupted by Ren mouth pressed against his. Surprised at first, Horo did not react, but he soon responded to it, opening his mouth once he felt Ren's tongue against his lips, demanding entrance.

A fierce tongue battle for dominance soon ended with Horohoro giving in, once again allowing Ren to win. Ren smiled against Horo's mouth and proceeded to taste all the wet corners of the Ainu's mouth. They had long since forgotten where they were and who they were with. thinking only of each other. A deep moan emitted from Horo when he felt Ren's hands under his shirt, caressing Horohoro's hardened nipples. Ren abandoned Horo's mouth, in favor of latching it onto his neck, sucking and biting at all the places he knew would please his bluenette boyfriend.

(A/N You can read from here Chloe!)

By this point, nearly everyone (Kukki has fallen asleep) was watching the couple's antics; some were 'aww'ing, while others looked on in disgust, or blushed at witnessing a private moment such as this.

'Sporks are wonderful things, tough spoons are nice too...' thought Kourii, still staring out the window. 'Nutcrackers are evil though. They will kill us all. But NO! I will NOT LET THEM! Kourii, the Defender of Kouriiland, will stop them! First I'll have to-' her thoughts were cut off by a throaty moan from somewhere behind her. She stood stone still dreading what she'd find when she turned around. Slowly, very slowly, she twisted in her seat...

The piercing shriek could be heard all over the bus, followed by Kukki waking up and muttering "huh? what?". A deafening silence proceeded this, befalling the campgoers who were all wondering what the cause of the scream was. After they decided no one seemed to be dead, they continued their amble chatter.

**M-chan rose again, proud that she was able to find that wonderful something special for her purple chicks. She turned to go home when she realized she didn't know which way home was! She panicked, and flew in a direction, ANY direction, that might take her back to her purple chicks.**

**---**

At the sound of the scream, Ren and Horo had burst apart, eyes as wide as dinner plates, before giving dark glares to Kourii.

"What the HELL was that for!" Ren shouted at the Chinese girl who was staring at the boys, wide-eyes and quivering.

"Y-You...were... **EWWWW**!" She screamed disgustedly. "How can you... DO that... its just..." she shuddered.

Hao was glancing back at them with interest. "You two are together, eh? Is it hard to (italics) do it (end italics) with two guys? How does that work?" he asked curiously.

Ren and Horo both sputtered at the suggestion. "Well we haven't really...um..." Horo started. "...got that far..." Ren finished quietly.

"Eh? Why not? Your hands were all over him Tao, and you still haven't got him in bed?"

Ren flushed. "Sh-shut up! What business is it of yours anyway?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Erm... about... 3 months..."

Hao looked back at Yoh. "Otouto, maybe we should show them how it's done, because I don't think they know how it's done. Truth be told, I've only been with women, but i could figure it out." he winked.

Yoh sent him a glare. " 'Nii-chan..." he said with a warning tone.

Hao put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I was joking." But there was a glint in his eyes that said otherwise.

One second, they were all sitting there, talking calmly, and the next their heads were all pressed into the seat in front of them. The bus had come to a stop so quickly and suddenly that no one had time to even put on the seat belts that had been completely ignored for the whole ride.

"Will everyone please gather their things and walk through the front entrance. Please wait for the row in front of you to exit before you leave. Your councilors will lead you to your cabin. If you are unaware who your councilor is, please see the bulletin board on the camp director's cabin. Thank you and have a nice day." Came an announcement from the bus driver on the intercom.

Kukki, who was remarkably cheerful after just having her face plummet into the seat in front of her jumped up, and said to Lyserg, "Why don't you go to the camp director and ask him if you can get your stuff somehow."

Lyserg brightened. "Yeah! Thanks Kukki! Uh... where is it?"

Kukki pointed to a large brick house directly in front of the bus. Lyserg sweatdropped "Cabin, eh? Looks more like a mansion..." but he went all the same.

Anna huffed. "That bus driver's skills driving skills are TERRIBLE! How DARE he take someone such as myself to this filthy little camp and then slam my face into the seat without warning! He should have slowed down at LEAST! And not only that but he-"

"Oh, can it." muttered Kukki, rubbed her head. "You're giving me a headache."

Anna glared, but dared not get into a fight with the one who had caught her left-hander, so she remained silent. They exited the bus, dragging their luggage along with them. Kourii joined up with her cabinmates and left with them, going off to some random cabin (A/N don't worry... she'll be back).

**---**

**The purple chicken dove down once again, landing on top of a car nimbly, placing the ramen bowl down with her. It was traveling very fast, but M-chan didn't care. She needed to ask the humans if they knew where her purple chicks were. "SKRAWK!" She shrieked at them. They replied to her in a very unintelligible tongue which was mainly screaming and looks of terror directed toward her. She sighed and flew away with her ramen bowl. These creatures clearly were too stupid to know where her purple chicks were. She heard a loud crash and loud honking noises as she flew away, but she didn't care. She needed to find her purple chicks!**

**---**

Kukki led them through a row of cabins until they got to Cabin Number 19. It looked pretty basic, just a wooden cabin with a sign hanging next to the door that said "19" on it. She opened the door and allowed her campers to enter their home for the next month.

The cabin was divided into two parts, though the new cabinmates couldn't see the other half because it was blocked off by a large curtain. But the half they could see was amazing. It had all the stuff that was completely useless, but cool all the same. (A/N Just so you know, I'm doing my best not to copy Camp Happy Pants here. I apologize if it sounds like I am. Gomen nasaii!) Stuff like a giant screen TV, a popcorn maker, a mini fridge, a phone, along with a few nifty things like lava lamps and a CD player. Their eyes turned to the luxurious bed which was- wait. BED! As in, SINGULAR?

"Erm, excuse me," said Ryu, who hadn't said an intelligent word all day, "Why is there only one bed?"

Kukki burst out laughing. It seemed as though she had been holding it in for a long time, and she just had to let it out. She wiped a tear from her eye, and managed to say, "I.. really had you going there..." She continued to laugh, saying each word between giggles, "You actually thought you were going to sleep in here!" She exploded with laughter and in a few seconds managed to calm down enough to say," You sleep.. on the other side.. of the sheet.." then she sat down on the bed and hunched over, shaking with laughter.

The troop moved to the other side of the cabin, pulling back the sheet.

They stared at the other side in disgust.

There were 6 mats, and... dirt. And that was pretty much it. Sad, isn't it?

Anna turned to glare at Kukki, who was still laughing helplessly. "You little," she walked over to Kukki and prepared to slap her again. Kukki's eyes immediately opened and became alert. Her arm reached up, and once again, caught Anna's open hand.

Chocolove opened his mouth to speak. Everyone glanced at him, and cringed, waiting for the inevitable BAD joke. But... it never came. "Kukki! That wasn't nice! How could you trick us like that?"

Everyone gaped at him, then broke out into laughter. Chocolove had actually said something serious. It was a miracle.

Chocolove blinked. "I don't get it. Why are you all laughing?"

Suddenly a voice came on an intercom that only Kukki knew was even installed. "This is the secretary of the camp director. Please report to the cafeteria. Thank you."

Kukki smirked at them evilly. "You heard her. This way."

She led the troop to the cafeteria, letting them grumble about how awful this next month was going to be, and letting them hope that maybe at least the food would be good.

They entered a room with many campers already in there, including Hao's cabin, number 20 and the cabin Kourii belonged to (she's not a councilor), number 18.

They all sat down at their appropriate table after they heard a voice boom at them, telling them all to 'Sit down and shut up'. A woman in a blue secretary outfit stood in front of all the tables and spoke to them. "Alright. My name is Jennifer, and I am the secretary of this camp. The camp director doesn't like to make his identity known, so I will be speaking for him. If you're wondering about how American my name sounds, don't. I am Chinese, but was born in America, so you mock me about the weird name, and you will not wake up the following morning. Right. So, welcome to The Camp With No Name. This next month, you will be participating in all kinds of activities, ranging from-" A loud girlish scream broke into her welcoming speech. Most people jumped and looked around for the screamer. It was clear that the person was not in the cafeteria. Quite suddenly, the door on the right burst open and showed a small, green-haired boy in plaid enter the scene.

"YOU!" He shouted pointing at Hao. "YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR THIS PLACE!"

"Oh dear.. it seams I've been found out," Hao sighed.

The entire camp, which consisted of around 100 people, were now watching the two boys.

"So, you know what this means don't you?" Hao smirked.

Lyserg seethed. "YOU-"

"It means," Hao said, speaking not to Lyserg, but to everyone watching, "that I am YOUR councilor, and I have POWER over you."

**M-chan looked below her and saw a small, wooden man-made cabin. She dove down, still clutching the ramen bowl in her claws. She flew through the slightly ajar door, startling the 100 (about) occupants of the room, including two boys who were standing up, one with brown hair, the other with green. She flew around the room, asking the humans if they knew where her purple chicks were with loud SKRAWKS. As she flew, she noticed that the ramen bowl was slipping. She panicked, and not being a very smart purple chicken, she flew around in circles, trying to get a better grip on the ramen bowl. Suddenly, it flew out of her claws and landed on the head of a human who appeared to have a shark sticking out of his head. Terrified that the shark would eat her, she flew away VERY quickly. leaving her spilled ramen behind, continuing her fruitless search for her purple chicks.**

**---**

The inhabitants of the cafeteria were silent. They were all quite confused. Wouldn't you be if a green-haired boy screamed, then proceeded to have an argument with Asakura Hao, then all of a sudden a purple chicken flew in and dropped a bowl of ramen on a boy's head.

None were more surprised that Ren himself who had involuntarily just been given a bowl of miso ramen.

**TBC**

Rayne-kun: heh heh. About the random M-chan thing... yeah. My friend M-chan wanted to be in the story and pour ramen on Ren's head... so I came up with this. Yeah. Also, I couldn't get to the big KukkixLyserg scene. The chapter was getting too long already, and I didn't want to make it longer by adding that in. So... yeah.

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Alchemist4kumagoro/** hey mel... you...are A LOSER! AHAHAHAHA..ha -clears throat-

**Setsumi-san/** -grins- i liked that part too... well, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... -sweatdrop-

**Kya-san/ ** me? HYPER? -all gasp in shock and horror you think I am HYPER? AYAIIIIIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIIII! -swings from vine that came out of no where and bellows like a caveman- me? hyper? never ;D

**gift-of-the-elves/ **i agree, cute is better... but kinky is fun ;D sorry, this update probably came a lot later than you expected. -sweatdrop- I'M SOOOOORRY! -bows repeatedly-

**DeathXStar/ **it definitely is SK's best yaoi pairing. best pairing actually! -grin- there is definite renhoroness in this chapter, so i hope you liked!

**SaturnMax/ **we ALL love the foofy pants -sighs- they're sooo wonderful...

**IndelibleSorrow/ **you think? oO well, w/e. i will 'update son'! -grins- sorry, i know, i do typo's a lot too. -smirk-

**Kimbob/ **-sweatdrop- well that was nice and blunt. you hate Lyserg? how sad. i think he's adorable... nyah. How was this hororen moment? I quite liked it. -grin-

**Kyo Yume/ **KYAH! THE BREAD EATING CHEESE! RUN AWAAAAAY! -sweatdrop-

**Purple Chicken Master/ **i didn't quite make my deadline, ne? lol

**Ashuri-Kasandora-Tsuyoi/ **what a long penname... does it mean anything? oh right. anywayz, yeah. Kukki is DEFINITELY not sane -sweatdrop-

**Karenu-Kiyoto/** w00t! another person who doesn't completely hate lyserg! good for you! -grins-

**SpiritisFlame/ **you already know my relies to this nekonekonekonekoneko-baka.

**ReiArubiru/ **glad I could...umm... motivate you? yeah. so, glad you like it!

**Naru Asakura/ **lol. had a rather big typo there. "kikku"? she'd kill you if she heard that. -grin- lots of "!"'s there. GLAD YOU'RE EXCITED! lol

**devilicious-jo/ **and this chapter's even longer. well, here's the update update update! -grin-

**xL33TxMasterx/ **i SHALL! bwahahahahahahaa!

**kome/ **ahhh.. fire. such a lovely thing. but yes, ren and hao rock. they're so awesome (which is how you spell that -grin-)

**lovebaby/ **i am going to try to incorporate lots of fluffy moments between those two... :D

**ice is nice/ **glad i could be of service. :D wow, there are SO many hao fangirls...

**Flame-chan/ **i won't. proooomise. i was originally intending for hao to be a homophobe, but no. so many people, (like you), wouldn't like that. so i decided against it! lucky you, ne?

**END REVIEW REPLIES**

Rayne-kun: right. sooooooo REVIEW! those who don't review... WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND KILLED WITH SPOONS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


End file.
